British Virgin Islands
British Virgin Islands or B. Virgin Islands'' (英領ヴァージン諸島 Eiryō vu~ājin shotō)'' is another main character of Hetalia: World Travel. He is representation of British Virgin Islands. He is also refered to as'' Islands Road Town or B. Town (英領バージン諸島ロードタウン Eiryō bājin shotō rōdotaun). He recieved the human name August (八月 hachigatsu).'' Appearance British Virgin Islands is a medium sized man with light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt, brown pants and dark dress shoes. After the split, he wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a collar and cuffs along with dark pants and light dress shoes. Personality and Interests He is a happy and optimistic man who always has a smile on his face. British Virgin Islands always sees the good in bad situations and has a habit of babying Virgin Islands. (Which he doesn't mean to do at all.) He also can be very grumpy sometimes yet always mask it by having a smile but he can't mask his actions though. His hobbies include reading (in which he reads to his brother), baking, having tea and sleeping. In Chapter 06, British Virgin Islands also admits to Germany, England and France that he was also a fan of Masochist. Relationships Virgin Islands Artical: ''Virgin Islands British Virgin Islands' younger brother, the two have a very close relationship and were always together. Until England took him away from Virgin Islands leaving a gap in his brother's heart. Spanish Virgin Islands ''Artical: ''Spanish Virgin Islands British Virgin Island's eldest sister, she would always look out for him and make sure he was ok. After she was taken by Spain their relationship became distant. England ''Artical: England He is more like a friend than a brother but he holds grudges towards him. He kind of blames England who making Virgin Island paralyzed. Italy Artical: Italy He thinks Italy is very cheerful and happy. He always finds a way to make him undepressed but British Virgin Islands does sometimes yell at him if he get annoying. Other than that the two are very good friends. Germany Artical: Germany He for some reason doesn't like him because of the way Germany makes Virgin Islands feel. He thinks he is trying to take him away from him. Japan Artical: Japan Like his brother, he is curious about Japan's culture and finds him to be pretty interesting. Sometimes he would watch Japan while he did something just out of curiosity. France Artical: France British Virgin Islands thinks France is a pretty good person but can get a little annoyed when he tries to act flirty. He would push him away or just stay away from him. China Artical: China Their relationship is a peaceful one and they talk here and there. Mainly they just don't really talk to each other much. Russia Artical:Russia British Virgin Islands stays away from him at all times due to him being afraid of Russia for an unknown reason which was never revealed. America Artical: America He hates America's guts, he's angry at him for taking his little brother away from him. He would shot him death glares from time to time. Category:Protagonist Category:Male